A White Wedding
by abiholmes97
Summary: My take on John and Mary's wedding. Note: Was written before series 3 came out. Told from Abi's P.O.V


**A White Wedding (John marries Mary).**

I have told a tale about Mr Sherlock Holmes of 221B Baker St but I do believe it is time to tell a tale about his companion Dr John Watson.  
Formally a Captain in the Royal Army Medical Corps, Dr Watson has a 15 year old daughter- Emily Elizabeth. He was married to her mother- Alice Waters- until 2011 when she left him because of all the time he spent in the Army but this was not his fault. From what Mr Holmes and Dr Watson have told me, he was shot in Afghanistan and invalided home. He then found that his wife and daughter had left and were not coming back. This is how he stumbled into the path of Mr Holmes and together, they have shared many an adventure.  
When I met John, he was having trouble dating partly because of all the time he spent with Holmes and partly because Sherlock kept teasing him and getting the names wrong.  
But this is where our tale truly begins.  
A while back, a woman came to Baker St asking for help. She was an attractive young woman in her late 20s with long blonde hair and dazzlingly blue eyes. She wore a white dress with little flowers embrioded round the sleeves, neck and bottom. She informed us that her father had died whilst away in India, yet his entire fortune- which belonged to her now he was dead- had gone missing. Holmes and Watson swiftly agreed to help much to the delight of John as he was instantly attracted her. (Oh! Perhaps I should mention her name was Mary Morstan). Well anyway, it did not take the two of them long to find, retrieve and return her fortune and sat back in the safety of Baker St, John had something to tell us: "I'm afraid that might be the last adventure I get to share with you Mr Holmes."  
Upon hearing this, I immediately looked up from the book I was reading.  
"Oh, really? Why might that be?" Asked Holmes, not looking up from his paper.  
"I have asked Miss Morstan to be my wife and she has accepted."  
"Well, I cannot say I wish you well.." began Sherlock but John interrupted.  
"Do not speak to me of sentiment when you have fostered young Abigail!" He argued.  
(This event was before the Reichenbach Fall)  
"I wasn't. I simply don't agree with such things." Replied Holmes.  
"Oh." Said John and I could tell he was hurt.  
"Well, I think it is wonderful, John. Congratulations!" I said, partly because I wanted to be included in the conversation and partly because I didn't want John to be hurt and I was genuinely please for him.  
"Thank you Abi." He smiled at me. "Anyway, I wanted to bring this up, not only because you needed to know but because I wanted to ask Sherlock something."  
"Oh?" He said, this time looking up from his paper.  
"Yes…um.." He coughed. "I wanted to ask you, would you be my best man at the wedding? Since we are good friends and get along well. I have no living male relatives and so I thought of you. So what do you think? Will you?" Watson asked, looking at Holmes tentatively.  
"Why, my dear fellow, I'd be absolutely honoured!" Cried Holmes in reply.  
John clapped his hands in delight and stood up. "Fantastic, brilliant, wonderful!" he exclaimed. I laughed.  
"Now all I need do is tell my daughter. I have a funny feeling she'll be none too pleased with the news but hey! What can you do?" And with that he left us.  
I waited a while before asking my question. "Did you mean that Sherlock?"  
"Huh?" was his reply.  
"That you were honoured?"  
"Yes I did why?  
"Just doesn't seem like you." I paused. "But I'm glad anyway"  
"Good"

Months passed and everyone one was busy either helping John and Mary or doing other stuff-like Sherlock.  
Then the unthinkable happen; or it seemed like that at the time. Sherlock "killed" himself and for a while, it seemed like there might not be a wedding. But Mary was kind and understanding. She stood by John and was his rock in all things. She never questioned or doubted him. Even Emily came to love and adore her. They would forever sit and chat by the fire. One night, when I couldn't sleep, I went and sat in the kitchen which was full of Sherlock's old science equipment. I started to twiddle with his old microscope remembering all the times we had spent in the kitchen together when I overheard them talking.  
"John, you are going to need to find a new best man. The wedding is in October and it is already July." Came Mary's voice.  
"I know, dearest Mary, I know." Sighed John's voice. "I just cannot think of anyone who could better Holmes."  
"what about Greg Lestrade or even Mycroft Holmes."  
"Hmmm. Mycroft wouldn't want to do it cause he is like that. I suppose I could ask Greg, he is a good pal and we get along."  
"He'd like it as well." Added Mary.  
"Yes, yes I think he would." Replied John.  
It was then that I realised John was very much in love and very happy. I smiled to myself. God knew he deserved to be happy after all he had been through in life. I never talk about matters of the heart as I believe it slows down life, but on that night, there was a warmth in 221B, a warmth that I had never felt before.  
"Now tell me- whom have you asked to be your bridesmaids" said John, cheerily.  
"Well, I have 2 friends over in Canada who have agreed to come over. Naturally I asked your daughter and she said she would think about it. No don't look like that John. She is right not to be overly fond of me. It is a big deal for her and she is going through so much. She barely sees her mum as she is always at work and doesn't see you often at all and now I am coming into her life, it is a big change for her."  
"Oh, Mary, I do love you so very much."  
" I love you John, God know I do!"  
I could see much (for the kitchen was dark) but given the length of the pause and the way their shadows moved over the fire, I guessed they were kissing. I screwed my nose up at the thought!  
"So come on," came John's voice at long last. "Who else have you asked?"  
"The two Lestrade girls, his wife and daughter."  
"Oh, Jessica and Sally. Charming young ladies they both are!"  
"Yes, well. That is it. They are the people I have chosen. Oh and your sister Harriet, she is going to be my flower girl."  
John laughed. "That I have got to see!" He paused. "Why haven't you asked young Abigail McNeish?"  
My heart skipped a beat at the mention of my name. I listened with more intent.  
"Well, I haven't asked her," Mary explained, "Because I wasn't a hundred per cent sure she was coming!"  
"But of course she is coming!" John exclaimed, "Why on earth would she not?"  
"I just thought that with the loss of Holmes she might not feel like celebrating."  
I sat and listened. Did people really think I was that seldom? Granted, I wasn't talking, sleeping or eating much, I spent most of my free time playing Sherlock's composing's on my violin or sat down by his grave. I simply missed him- that was all. I knew he wasn't coming back, but I missed him.  
"She is coming, you can take my word for that. I suppose, given the situation, she is a Watson at the moment and I must care for her." But Mary had no chance to reply, for just at that very moment the doorbell rang.  
"Ah!" Said John, delighted. "That'll be dinner." He rose.  
"John, I'll get it tonight." Came Mary's voice as she also stood up.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Totally!" She replied and kissed him again.  
"I'll get Abigail then. I hardly doubt she will eat anything but we'll see." He sighed.  
"John, you need to get her to eat something." Said Mary as she went downstairs. John opened the kitchen door and there I was, sat on the kitchen side, holding Sherlock's microscope in my lap.  
"Hello!" exclaimed John in surprise. "How long have you been there?"  
"Not long," replied I. "I couldn't sleep."  
"Hmmm. I thought as much."  
"Where is Mary?" I asked, for I had to keep up the pretence that I had not overheard them talking.  
"Gone down to get dinner. Chinese, your favourite."  
"Not hungry"  
"Abigail McNeish! Staving yourself is not going to bring him back." Sighed John, but he held his temper and patience.  
"I know that." I sighed for I knew I would not win this. "Get any egg fried rice?"  
Smiling, John busied himself with getting trays, plates cups, knives, forks and a number of other things.  
"Come and join us by the fire." And so I did. We sat and ate and chatted away until the early hours of the morning. At this point, Mary left us to return home. John and I tided away our eating stuff and then settled on the couch, We often did this these days. I could never sleep, Emily Watson rarely visited us anymore and of course there was no Sherlock.  
We lay there for a while in near silence. The only sound was the steady drip-drip of rainwater falling from the window ledge.  
"John?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Hmmm?" Replied John, for he was close to sleep.  
"Do you truly love Mary?"  
"Of course I do! Why all these strange question lately eh?" He smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"I don't know." I replied quite truthfully. "And John?"  
"Yes?"  
"Am I really that miserable that Mary thought I would not come to your wedding. For I am John. I would not miss it for the world John. I promise you that!"  
"Oh Abigail" He sighed and ruffled my hair again and spoke no more for he had fallen into a deep sleep.

Soon July turned into August and September quickly followed. The leaves outside Baker St turned fantastic shades of red, brown, orange and yellow. Our lives became busier and busier- what with the wedding only a month away. The last thing we needed now was for something unexpected and totally inconvenient to happen. But as fate would have it, that is exactly what was going to happen.  
You, dear reader, know that Mr Sherlock Homes was not dead and was very much alive for I have already put that tale to paper. But, at that time we had no idea. Of course when we found it put threw the wedding plans into utter chaos.  
For starters, Sherlock had to get to know the Bride for there wasn't a chance before The Reichenbach Fall and John had to apologise to D.I Lestrade as he had been stepping in for Holmes.  
But soon, wedding plans were back on track. Dresses, suits, food and cars were all ordered. The venue and hotel were booked. Stag and hen nights and weekends took place and were a success.

Before too long, the night before the wedding was upon us. Sally and Jessica Lestrade, Emily Watson and the 2 Morstan girls were at Mary's house leaving Lestrade, Johnny, Watson, Sherlock and myself at Baker St. I was sat on Sherlock's left knee, Greg was helping himself to another brandy, Johnny was sat in the spare room, playing on his computer and John, who was jumpier that a rabbit, was pacing up and down by the fire.  
"Calm down man!" said Lestrade.  
"John? Whatever is the matter?" I asked as my eyes followed him as he moved up and down the fire. It made me rather dizzy.  
"Hmmm? What Abi? Oh nothing, absolutely nothing!" he replied.  
"Well, you are pacing like a madman, and you have checked your phone fifteen times in the last hour alone. You are worse than he is when he doesn't have a case!" I pointed at Sherlock and smiled. Sherlock chuckled. John went over to his chair by the fire and sat down. In the firelight, he looked so pale, he looked like he was going to faint.  
John, nothing is going to go wrong. I promise you that." I said and I went over and knelt down by him.  
"I know, I know. I guess I am just nervous."  
"Where you this bad when you married Emily's mum?" I asked looking at him, concerned.  
"No. I wasn't. I was younger then, carefree, full of life. Since then, my life has been a walking disaster. First I got shot, then my wife left me, next I wasn't allowed to see my very own daughter and then he jumps off a building and then he comes back to life! What if, after marrying Mary, I make her life living hell as well?"  
"Oh John!" I laughed and breathed I sigh of relief. "That is never going to happen. You both love each other so passionately. She completely understands your friendship with Sherlock and she does not wish to interfere with any of it."  
"When did she say that?" He replied, looking completely stunned.  
"A while back. Just after he returned. She saw how you were around him, how happy you were how you had such a different persona. She pulled me aside and told me that which I have just told you!" I replied.  
John lent forward and kissed me on the forehead. "Abigail Holmes, you are a saint!"  
"It's no problem, really" I exclaimed, laughing. John went over to Lestrade and had a brandy. I went back over to Sherlock and sat on his knee again.  
"Well, well." He murmured. "Looks like you may have saved the hour there, Abi."  
"I guess so," replied myself. I paused for a moment, before adding. "I am so glad you are home, Mr Holmes!"  
"I know." He replied.  
"No you don't. Said I, smiling, "But I appreciate the gesture" And I kissed him on the cheek, got up and went to talk to Johnny.  
We all sat and chatted for some time and then, at about 9:45, I headed off to bed after saying good night to everyone and John swiftly followed as I heard his footsteps on the stairs. Sherlock came into our room (there is a wall that separates us) and sat on the end of my bed. He often does this now as, well I don't quite know. I think he feels guilty about jumping and leaving us as he knows I have lost a father before. He just sits on the end of my bed and talks out loud. Maybe he is trying to make up for lost time. I enjoy it though. He reminds me of my dear daddy at night, reading me a story before I went to bed. I slept peacefully that night, excited about what tomorrow would bring!

Wedding day dawned crisp yet sunny. Dr Watson ran about the flat, trying to put his suit on. Lestrade and Johnny came over at 9.30. I changed into the dress that Mary helped me pick out. It was sky blue- the same colour as my eyes and it had a light pink band which went around it. I also had new shoes for the occasion. These were white ballet pump type shoes and were so pretty. I wore light pink ballet tights under my dress. Sherlock looked very smart in his new suit and tie as did Lestrade and Johnny.  
"You look beautiful" John said with a smile as he, Sherlock, Johnny, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson and myself left for the church.  
The church itself was beautiful. It was an old building and was in the country away from the hustle and bustle of the city which was nice and made a change. The extierior doorway was an arch and this was decorated by an arrangement of autumn flowers. The same was done inside the church. All down the aisle, little bouquets of flowers hung on the end of the pews. At the door, each gentleman and boy was given a single white rose bud. Mrs Hudson had braided my hair with flowers before we left the flat that morning. We sat together on the front row alongside Greg, Johnny and Sherlock. I sat next to Sherlock and Greg was on my left with Jon on the aisle end of the pew. Mycroft Holmes and his son Daniel sat behind us as did Mollie Hooper from Bart's. Sat for about 3 rows behind that were ex-colleagues and friends of John's, not only from the army, but from Bart's Hospital as well.  
Mary's side was also filling up fast. John went over and started to meet and greet people that he clearly knew. Sherlock sat with one leg across his lap and he sat twiddling his thumbs. I felt sorry for him. He looked so uncomfortable but as it was John he sat and waited.  
Suddenly, the organ began to play and the back doors opened with a squeak. John jumped up and stood facing the alter. As Sherlock stood up to join him and as I stood up with the rest of the congregation, I squeezed his hand and whispered "Good Luck". He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Behind me, Daniel Holmes made gagging noises but I ignored him as I often did. Nothing was going to dampen my good spirit today.  
This is how the bridal chain proceeded down the aisle: The two Morstan girls, wearing long salmon pink dresses came first. Then came the bride, dressed all in white and holding a bouquet of white and red roses. She was accompanied by Emily Watson, whom was wearing a blue dress very similar to mine. It was knee length and had 2 different shades of blue in it. Behind them came Jessica and Sally Lestrade, who were wearing dresses that matched but they were slightly different to Emily's. They were also blue and had the 2 different shades but, unlike Emily's, they had no sleeves and hung across one shoulder. Lestrade being himself, he wolf-whistled when he saw his wife and Jess blushed bright red. As Sally walked by she winked at me and I smiled back.  
The service was lovely and very neatly done. As the newly wedded couple walked back up the aisle, the congregation followed out. I walked up with Johnny Lestrade, in front of us were Sherlock and Mrs Hudson and behind us were Lestrade and Mollie Hooper.  
Outside I saw John and Mary stood arm in arm with each other. They looked so happy and so perfect stood with each other. A tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. John saw me and came over and pulled out his handkerchief. "Why are you crying, Abi?" He asked wiping my eye. "I thought you'd be happy"  
"I am. That is why I am crying!" I said laughing in spite of myself.  
"Come here" He said calmly, opening his arms.  
"Oh John!" I fell into them and hugged him tight. "The very best congratulations!"  
"Thanks Abigail" He replied, trying not to cry himself.

"Photo's please" said a stout man in his late 50's with greying hair and an annoying voice. "We'll start with the happy couple please…"  
He droned on and on for at least half an hour, taking photo after photo. My poor mouth and jaw ached from all the smiling. I made sure to keep Sherlock in my sight at all times but I need not have worried. Sherlock kept his word and stayed with the party all day.  
At around 1pm, we headed to the hotel where we'd all be staying that night and where the meal and evening reception would take place.  
The dining room of this hotel was spacious and bright. Great towering stacks of flowers stood on 15 large circular tables. At the centre of all this was the main table. This had ten seats, a lovely central flower piece and was covered in a pastel pink coloured table cloth. If you can imagine this table, this is how everyone was sat: The first usher who was a friend of John's was sat on the far left, after him was the first of the Morstan girls. She was sat next to Sherlock, who was next to John. Next to John was his new wife and next to her was Emily. Sat next to Emily was the last of the Morstan girls who was sat next to the last two ushers who were cousins of Mary's. Right on the end was John's sister Harry.  
Johnny. Greg, Sally, Jess, Mrs Hudson, Molly Hooper, Daniel, Mycroft and I sat on the circular table nearest the central one as we had a close and personal connection with the groom.  
When we were all sat and settled, waiters brought round the menu that we had all fixed months before. On the page next to this I have attached my copy of the menu:

The wedding of Dr John H Watson and Miss Mary S Morstan  
MENU  
Starters  
Pea soup and crusty bread  
Main  
Beef Steak with dauphin potatoes, carrots and beans.  
Served with gravy  
Dessert  
Vanilla Panna Cotta with a red fruit coolée.  
Served with a homemade shortbread biscuit.  
Coffees and teas will be served after the meal.  
Evening reception to begin at 7pm.

The food was perfect. Everything was well cooked and presented to the highest standard. No-one left anything on their plates. After teas and coffees had been served and everyone had a glass of champagne, I stood up.  
"Everyone. Welcome. My name is Abigail Holmes and I am, in a way, John's niece. His daughter Emily was supposed to do this but she feared she might not be able to do it so I took her place." I paused, trying to hold back my own tears. "We are all here today to celebrate the joining of two very special lives and people; John and Mary. John first met Mary on a case with Sherlock Holmes and since then their love and passion for each other has grown and blossomed every day, even in the most testing of times." I turned to face them. "They truly are two very special people. I hope you will join me in raising your glasses," I got hold of mine, "and toast the bride and groom." I rose mine in the air and said "To the Bride and Groom!" All round the room I heard echoes of "Bride and Groom". As I sat down, I caught John's eyes, they were glistening with tears. He nodded at me and I smiled back. Jess squeezed my hand and whispered "Well done!" I smiled in response.  
Just then, Sherlock tapped his glass and stood up. The room fell silent.  
"Thank you Abigail for that lovely speech. I know both you and Emily have been working hard on that and I know that isn't the last we shall hear from you this evening. You have set the standard very high. But anyway I am Sherlock Holmes and for once we get to celebrate John. Um, when John asked me to be his best man, I was deeply honoured and a tiny bit shocked. I personally thought he was going to asked Inspector Greg Lestrade or an army colleague or Mike Stamford. But none the less I was truly flattered. So then I began to think, what could I embarrass him with," John groaned "Many things came to mind. Irene Adler, Baskerville, The Black Lotus, the list goes on and on. But let's focus on the positives. Here is a very humble man who is honest and loving. He is fiercely loyal and I have no doubt in mind that he will defend Mrs Watson with all his life and strength. What else can I say about the man? He has a good sense of humour and enjoys a good laugh. He was a great service to Queen and Country fighting in Afghanistan. Many of his army colleagues here today will forever be in his debt."  
"Hear, hear!" Came some heckles from the far side of the room.  
Sherlock continued: "I owe my life to John Watson. He has brought me a different life, one I couldn't have possibly hoped to have lived without him. He makes me laugh, smile and have a good time. For this I am truly grateful." He raised his glass and we copied. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Dr John Watson!" We all echoed him and then clapped and cheered.  
Now John stood up.  
"We would both like to thank you from the bottom of our hearts for coming here today to celebrate with us our very special day. Now I would like to share a few words about this very special and very beautiful young lady sat beside me." He took her hand. "My darling Mary. You walked into my life a troubled soul. When that trouble was resolved I feared I would never see you again. But you gladly accepted my offer of dinner one night and we went from there. You accepted my proposal for I knew it was you whom I wanted to be with for the rest of my days. You gladly understand the relationship I share with Holmes and took his and my family under your wings. You stood by me in one of the lowest points in my life and never questioned my actions at that time. You cared for young Abigail when she had no-one in her life to comfort her. Mary Watson, you are the single most greatest, most intelligent, most loving woman I have ever met. People here will know I have always had an eye for the ladies but I do believe it has found the right one this time. Thank you my dearest for giving me my life back and giving me a second chance at love and family life. So, here is to us, my dear. May we have many happy days and who know, many happy children." He bent down and kissed her. There were whoops, cheers, wolf-whistles and a lot of clapping. John sat down and Mary stood up. Over the hubbub and noise she said "I echo John's thanks. There is a bouncy castle out in the courtyard for anyone who wishes to use it. The evening disco and party will start in an hour. Thank you all so much!" There was another wave of applause and then the room was filled with the sound of scraping chairs and chat as people left the room. I looked up at the table. Sherlock was talking to Harry Watson and John was kissing Mary.  
Sally, Emily and Johnny came over and we all hugged each other and jumped around in a massive circle.  
"How long do you think they will be like that?" Asked Emily, looking rather disgusted. We all laughed as we had no idea.  
"I'm just glad he is happy," Sighed Sally, looking over at John and Mary.  
"After all they have been through." Added Johnny.  
"I agree" I said, hugging myself and smiling.  
After about five minutes we left them to it as we all got bored. Sally, Emily and Johnny all went for a stroll outside and after promising them I would join them later, I walked out the main doors into the lobby of the hotel. Sherlock was waiting just outside the doors for me and I gave him a big hug. He laughed and picked me up. (for all the time that I hadn't eaten, had left me a slight little thing)  
"Having fun?" He asked me.  
I nodded. "We left John and Mary in there, they were still kissing!" I pulled a funny face. Sherlock laughed.  
"One day, that will be you and I will be the one sat there, old and grey, pulling the funny faces."  
"Eww! I don't think so!" I laughed.  
"Don't speak too soon!" He lowered his voice, "I think Mycroft's son has had his eye on you all day!"  
"Eww!" I moaned, but then added, "Really?"  
Sherlock laughed and we went up to our room so that Sherlock could change into something he was more comfortable in. (I banned him from wearing his dressing gown!)  
We then proceeded to the reception. This room was different from the other. It was large and circular. All the windows were open and the curtains had been shut so it was very dark. Bright lights were bouncing around the room. Instead of flowers, banner and balloons hung everywhere. There was a DJ stand at one end of the room. In the centre of the room stood the wedding cake. It was 3 tiers tall and was covered in pink icing. On the top tier were 2 little figure dressed like John and Mary. The second tier however truly took my breath away. There were 7 beautifully crafted figures. They were meant to be Sherlock, Greg, Jessica Sally, Johnny, Emily and myself. The third tier had the Mycroft and Daniel, Mrs Hudson and Molly Hooper on it along with several flowers and little iced hearts and flowers.  
At the entrance to the room was a book. This was mine and Emily's idea. Each guest or family if preferred writes a little message to the bride and groom. John and Mary will hopefully then keep the book as a memory of this day. As it was our idea, we made sure everyone signed it. John and Mary were the last ones to enter the room. Everyone cheered and clapped. Emily and I stepped forwards.  
"As a gift from all of us…" I started.  
"To remind you of this day…" Added Emily.  
"We give you this book to keep and treasure for the rest of you lives!" We finished in unison. (We had practised it earlier)  
John took the book. "Thank you very much girls" He hugged us both and kissed us. Then Sherlock walked up with John's military sword, gave it to him and then John and Mary went over to the cake. John took the sword in his hands and Mary put her hands on top of his. Smiling at each other, they cut the cake. The room erupted once more in cheers and claps. John and Mary hugged each other, laughing.  
"Everyone take to the dance floor and let this party BEGIN!" The DJ had taken his place at his stand. Music blared from the speakers and I fought my way through the crowds until I found John. I smiled at him and he smiled and waved back. He and Mary went round the tables saying hello and chatting to people. Sally grabbed my hand. "Come dance with me!" She yelled over the volume of the music and she pulled me through the seething mass of people. We danced and danced, laughing, making up bad dance routines to choruses and doing all the cheesy party songs.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, the bride and groom!" Yet again, cheers and claps erupted from all side of the room. "Here is your first dance!"  
'Perfect Day' By Lou Reed began to play. Mary put her arms around John's next and he put his around her waist. They began to sway and move around with the music. Every now and then they would kiss sparking cheers and wolf-whistles. When the song ended, John picked Mary up and, kissing her, spun her round. Cheer, claps and laughs began. 'Love me for a reason' By Boyzone began to play. Sally, Johnny, Emily and I stood in a group. Sherlock was dancing with Molly Hooper, John with Mary and Jess with Greg. Johnny looked at Emily. "May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. Emily nodded and they walked off into the dance floor. The youngest of the ushers came and asked Sally to dance.  
I stood by myself swaying to the beat. Then suddenly I felt a tapping on my shoulder. I turned and found myself face to face with Daniel Holmes. I don't think I have said what he looked like so I will know. He had a pale face with dark brown hair like his fathers and Sherlock's. He was tall and slender. But he had cruel, sharp unkindly eyes-eyes that looked like they had never loved before.  
"Um, Abigail, I know we haven't always got on but to be completely honest, I would very much like that to change."  
I smiled. It seemed genuine-you can never be sure with the Holmes' whether they are being genuine or not. I learnt that with Sherlock a long time ago. "Sure." I replied to him.  
He smiled and sighed in relief. "Would you dance with me Abi?"  
"Yes!" I replied with ease. We moved onto the dance floor but at that moment, the song change to 'I believe I can fly' By R Kelly. Daniel, who seemed to know what he was doing, took my arms and placed them round his neck, he then put his hands on my waist. I looked up into his eyes and they met mine. For a minute, the whole world seemed to melt away. For a while, it felt like it was just us two. We kept dancing and slowly Daniel's face seemed to move closer to mine. I pulled myself way.  
"What? What is it?" Asked Daniel.  
"I can't. I just can't" I whispered.  
"Can't what?"  
"I'm sorry Daniel," and I turned and walked away. I left the room and Sherlock must have noticed for he followed me outside. I was pacing with one hand on my forehead. I tried to calm my breathing down but it wasn't working so I stopped pacing for fear of hyperventilation. Just then I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders and Sherlock's voice say "Abi?"  
"Oh Sherlock!" and I fell into his open arms.  
"What is it? What's wrong?"  
"You were right Sherlock," I said muffled as my face was pressed against his chest. "You were right about Mycroft's lad"  
"Oh Abi." He sighed and held me close. After a few minutes had passed we returned to the party. I made extra sure to avoid Mycroft and Daniel. The DJ put on 'Just Say Yes' By Snow Patrol which was one of John's all-time favourite songs. He pulled me onto the dance floor. Sherlock, Molly Hooper, Mrs Hudson and the Lestrade's with Emily joined us. We all jumped up and down in a circle like utter fools the verse and chorus. Then came our time to shine. For weeks before the wedding, with the help of Sherlock and Mrs Hudson, we 4 had been practising something special.  
"And now," said the DJ, "we have a special, one time only appearance, of Us 4!" There were claps and cheers but of course no one really knew what was coming. Johnny, Emily, Sally and I went up to a special stage that had been put up. When John saw it was us, gasped and clapped wildly, he couldn't believe it.  
"Thank you everyone!" Said Johnny, "We are Us 4. We only formed a few weeks back but we have been singing as a group for longer. We are all best friends and I'm related to Sally. But let's not talk about us. We want to dedicate this song to our dear friends and Emily's dad and step-mum, John Watson and his new wife Mary Watson!"  
People started cheering and I nodded at the DJ. He played our song which was: The Glory of Love by The Overtones. We sung with confidence and got people clapping along with us. When we had finished, there was a huge cheer and we all stepped down and gave a bow. John came over and hugged all of us in turn. He loved it and so did Mary.  
We danced for a bit longer but then at about 11pm, the DJ started playing love songs. I was sat at a table watching John and Mary dance, with the occasional kiss and trying not to fall asleep. Sherlock saw me and came over. "Come on you" he said softly, "bedtime." I was far too tired to argue and simply went with him. I pulled on my pyjamas and as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

No-one got up early that next morning. Several people, including D.I Lestrade, had hang overs. I myself woke at 11 but didn't physical get up until 11.30. Making my way downstairs, I found Jess and Lestrade sat at the bar, heads locked together and talking in a low whisper. I saw Johnny and Emily sat hand in hand on the sofa. The newly wedded couple? They were still in their room, packing- if you could call it that. They were to leave on their honeymoon that morning. John had told us but not Mary-for he wanted it to be a surprise. They were going to spend a month in Italy. 1 week in Rome, one in Naples, one in Venice and the final week in Verona. It sounded really romantic.  
When the bride and groom finally made it down into the lobby, we were all outside ready to wish them well and send them off. We threw confetti as they got into the taxi that would take them to the airport. We 4 lined up by the taxi. Johnny was first. "Good bye and safe trip" said Johnny, politely shaking John's hand.  
"Good bye Johnny" They replied in unison.  
John added, "You had better look after my daughter young man." But he said it with a smile and Johnny smiled back.  
Next was Sally, "Safe journey, have fun, take lots of pictures" She smiled.  
"Good bye Sally. Thanks for all your help yesterday." Said Mary and she gave Sally a big hug!  
Then it was my turn, "Good bye John. It'll be quite in Baker Street for a while but have fun and don't worry about Holmes. I will look after him!" I smiled.  
John laughed and gave me a hug. "Take care young Abi Holmes." He replied.  
"Thanks for yesterday Abi. It was truly special" added Mary.  
Then it was Emily who gave the pair of them a massive hug. They looked like the perfect family already. "Good bye, my darling daughter. Be good for your mother and I shall see you soon."  
"I shall and good bye Daddy. Be safe." Replied Emily and she quickly turned to Mary. "Keep him out of trouble Mary!"  
"Oh that'll be a hard job but I shall try. Good bye my dear." And she quickly gave Emily another hug.  
Sherlock then came over and shook John's hand. "See you when you get back, Watson, both of you. I shall get Lestrade and Mrs Hudson to do your room so it is all nice for when you get back." He said.  
"Thanks. I think." Replied John, smiling and he turned to everyone. "Thank you all one last time for coming and good bye!" For the final time, cheers erupted everywhere. John and Mary got into the cab and drove off. We waved and waved until they were out of sight.

So that is the story of Dr John Watson. It is far from complete because as I am writing this now, John and Mary are expecting their first child together. And that is not the only new life we shall witness this year… but that, I'm afraid, is another tale.


End file.
